Secret Seminar
by Amanda Hawthorn
Summary: Ever wondered about Grissom’s date in Blood lust? Here’s my take on it! Thought we could all do with cheering up totally GS


TITLE: Secret Seminar

AUTHOR: Amanda Hawthorn

RATING: PG-13

PAIRING: Grissom/Sara 

CATEGORY: romance****

ARCHIVE: Sara and Grissom and my site 

FEEDBACK: Love it, but no flames please I'm fragile!!

EMAIL: **Tealcette@aol.com** or southerngirl_uk@yahoo.co.uk

****

SUMMARY:  Ever wondered about Grissom's date in Blood lust? Here's my take on it!

SPOILERS: Blood Lust

DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and Alliance-Atlantis Productions. No

infringement intended.

AUTHORS' NOTES: This is for Niff. I promised I'd write you this fic a long time ago hunJ I finally did it!!

As always a huge thank you to my wonderful online family at the sara/griss yahoo group. Your constant support means more to me than I can ever express.

Ó Amanda Hawthorn April 2003

                                               Secret Seminar

A cool wind blew over Gil Grissom as he lay on a woolen blanket gazing up at the stars. The night was so clear he could practically see every star that sparkled brightly against the dark blanket that enveloped his body.

He liked it here on the quiet hillside that overlooked the lights of Las Vegas. This is where he spent his nights off, away from work, away from everyone, well almost everyone.

He smiled over towards the woman beside him, her eyes scanning the same stars as his. She smiled back at him radiantly when she felt his eyes on hers. Leaning over, she placed a warm hand on his chest, stroking the leather of his jacket, " How did you manage getting us both the night off?"

" I lied," he grinned, moving his arm above his head so she could come to lie on his chest. He smiled down at her contentedly, leaning his head so he could place a tiny kiss in her hair.

 Sara ran a hand over his stomach, holding him to her in a loving embrace. " Gil Grissom I am shocked at you," she laughed, "you lied?"

" Well only a small lie," he told her as he waited for her to stop wriggling over his body until she had found her comfortable position. When she lay still, he moved his hand back down to her shoulders to pull her closer to him " Did you know you're at a seminar?"

Sara couldn't hide her small giggle as she lifted her head to gaze up into his eyes " I am?"

" Yep. I thought that was pretty good for me at such short notice."

" Oh you do do you?" she grinned, inclining her head towards his so she could see the smirk on his face. " Well, seminars can be enlightening," she told him, surprising the hell out of him as she shifted over him to crawl her way up his body. Her eyes held his prisoner as she straddled his thighs, capturing his hands to hold them on the ground above his head.

" Uh Sara?" he gasped as she loomed close to his lips, close enough to feel her whispered breath on his face.

" Hmmm, last seminar we went to we ended up doing something like this," she told him softly as she dipped her head to press her lips to his, sinking into his body as all rational thoughts scattered into the cool breeze encircling their bodies.

Grissom groaned into her mouth desperate to deepen their kiss, needing to feel more of her. She willingly complied, opening her mouth above his, plunging her tongue into his warm depths making him groan with desire.

Sara's heart was racing wildly. She could feel his arousal beneath her body, flaring her own passion as she started to pull backwards taking his hands and mouth with her, sitting them up so she could wrap her legs behind him to increase their contact.

Grissom tore his lips away from hers, gasping for breath. His eyes swam in passion, wanting more than anything to make love to her here, in this, their own special place. Sealing their secret nights of passion into one powerful testimony of their bond.

Needing his lips again, Sara found herself grinding into him desperately needing more. Leaning closer to him, she started to place tiny kisses over his forehead, knowing that he couldn't resist her quiet seduction. Inclining her head slightly, she moved to accommodate him so he could trail hot kisses down her neck. Her whole body seemed to shake as she surrendered to him completely, his own arousal causing his hands to wander over her body to find their way beneath her shirt.

" Griss," she gasped, throwing her head backwards as her hands came to his, guiding him over her soft flesh. Her body was on fire with his touch, the cool breeze only helping to flare her growing desire as she abandoned all sense of how they shouldn't be doing this, not here in the open. All protesting thoughts scattered in a thousand different directions, disappearing in the breeze along with any coherent thoughts as she gave in to his body, willingly following him as he guided them down so she was beneath him.

A soft groan escaped her lips as he loomed above her, gazing down at her with pure love in his eyes. " I need you," he whispered against her lips, capturing her words in a soul-shattering kiss that left her incapable of speech.

Grissom's cell phone began to ring loudly, cutting its way into their passion-fogged haze, breaking their lips from each other.

Sara groaned miserably beneath him, her hands trying to pull him back down to her again, needing his lips on hers.

For a second he gave in to her, pressing his lips back to hers only to pull away again " Two seconds," he told her in a whisper, kissing her briefly before pulling away from her to crawl over to the hamper where his phone lie " Yeah," he barked into it, his heart still racing with wanton desire for the woman who had began to crawl her way towards him seductively.

" What?" he groaned, " Where is everyone else? Ok," he sighed, " I'll be there as soon as I can."

Shutting off the phone, his eyes found hers. The disappointment in his heart only matched that in her eyes " You have to go?"

" Yeah," he sighed miserably, reaching out his hand to her to pull her over to his body " I'll drop you home and then come by later ok?"

" Ok," she groaned, leaning her head into the crook of his neck, kissing him.

" God Sara," he gasped, pulling her away quickly before he could sink his body into hers again " behave."

" Damn work," she grumbled, wrapping her arms around him tightly " it's not fair, we don't get enough time together as it is."

" I know honey," he sighed into her hair " but I have to go in, but I promise you that we are going to take a long vacation soon, just you and me and we're not gonna take phones, pages or anything work related."

" Oo, sounds like fun," she grinned, " maybe we can go to a seminar, just the two of us to your house."

" My house?" he laughed softly " why mine?"

" Your bed is bigger," she grinned " and you have food."

" Two of the best things a seminar has to offer," he nodded as he stood to his feet to pull her up with him.

" Don't forget the company," she told him with a huge grin, holding onto his hands for a few more seconds before letting him pull away.

He watched as she bent to lift the blanket, folding it up before walking over towards his car to open the door. When he hadn't followed her, she looked over to his still form, surprised to see him still watching her.

" What's the matter?"

His eyes lit up as he began to walk towards her, reaching out to take the blanket from her hands before throwing it into the back seat. " You are amazing," he told her in awe, his eyes skimming her face in wonderment " do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Sara's heart felt as if it was going to burst with his words. She had loved this man for so long, she'd never dared hope that he would ever say those words to her " You..you love me?" she gasped.

" I do," the words escaped his lips as he moved closer to her body, his mouth inching closer to hers.

" I love you," she whispered softly before his mouth met hers, taking the words from her lips into his heart.

Outside Sara's apartment, Grissom walked her to her door, reluctantly watching her turn the key in the lock.

" You know I could come with you," she smiled warmly, moving a hand to touch his face.

" And how do I explain your sudden appearance from the seminar?" he asked her, lovingly devouring her with his eyes. His hands came up to hers on his face to bring it to his lips " I'll come by as soon as I've dealt with the crime scene ok?"

" Ok," she sighed, " if you need me?"

" I'll call," he smiled again as he moved closer to her to kiss her lips softly, pulling back quickly before they could both deepen the kiss and lose themselves in each other, " See you later."

" You will," she nodded, reluctantly moving away from him as he turned towards the car.

" Hey Grissom," she called out quickly before he moved too far away, a thousand words bubbling on her lips. He turned around, his eyes finding hers in a heartbeat " I.." she began but found her mouth dry as she tried to tell him the words she had uttered to him only a short time ago.

" I know honey," he told her softly, a smile forming on his lips " me too."

Turning away from her again, he walked away before he could find it impossible to leave.

Brass was already at the crime scene when he arrived. " Where's your posse?" he asked with a grin.

" I have no idea," Grissom lied, a certain woman springing to is mind " I was actually on a date."

" Yeah?" Brass asked incredulously, as if the mere thought of Grissom ever out with a woman was near impossible.

" Well ok," Grissom sighed as he began walking over to the scene " what have we got?"

Later, the sun had started to rise casting a soft warm glow over Grissom and the handful of officers he had to help him. Sara pulled up in her car and climbed out, a huge smile over her face as she watched the object of her desire walk around surveying his crime scene.

Grissom felt her before he saw her. He could feel her eyes scanning over his body with near possessiveness, as male pride dominated his senses. Turning towards her, he began the short walk, closing the distance between them, his own smile smoldering into hers.

" You do know you've called me away from a forensics seminar," she grinned, enjoying the spark that flew between them.

" Well I'm sorry," he chided, glad that he wore sunglasses, so she couldn't see the desire building up in his eyes " it seems everyone has something better to do today, I need you."

Sara felt her heart explode at the double meaning of his words. She couldn't chase the lustful moan of those exact words from him last night away from her thoughts as they returned to their secret hillside away from everyone. Letting the smile linger over her face she watched him watching her intently, " How can I help?"

His smile lit his face like sunshine, beckoning her towards him desperately needing to feel her lips against his, but he couldn't, he knew that. So lifting the yellow police tape he held it above her head as she moved beneath it.

Sara needed to feel him. Her body brushed against his as she moved beneath the tape causing him to gasp in a ragged breath as she set his body aflame with her touch.

Holding out her hand, she took the markers from him, delighted with the rosy flush appearing on his face at her closeness, so taking a step closer so she was close enough to feel his breath on hers, she brushed her fingers against his briefly, sending fire coursing through his body. "Oops," she whispered unconvincingly as she walked away from him leaving him shaking with her touch. 

He had no doubts she knew exactly what she was doing to him and he vowed the second he had her on her own he would take her in his own payback and kiss her forever until she begged for mercy.

Letting the smile linger over his eyes briefly, he looked away; there would be time for this sweet torture later.

Soon after they had arrived back at the lab with the evidence, Grissom had done his best to avoid her, knowing that he was powerless to deny her anything when she came too close. He decided to retreat to his lab and hide himself away, protecting himself from her devouring eyes and hands.

 As he walked the corridor a few hours later, he couldn't find Sara anywhere and no one had seemed to have seen her for the past hour. His heart began to race wildly, what if she'd taken his mock rejection seriously and believed he was avoiding her? The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her, and maybe he'd taken this payback a little too far. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he began to punch in her number until he spotted her.

She was bent over a table, completely unaware of his presence until he came into the room to stand beside her.

Relief flooded his heart as he rammed his phone in his pocket " Hey where have you been?" he asked her, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

She was hunched over a map of the park, her eyes scanning every detail " I went back to the crime scene," she told him as she turned slightly.

Her eyes caught his instantly, the spark of worry that he'd tried to hide burning clear as he came to lean over next to her.

" Hey what's the matter?" she asked him worriedly keeping her voice down as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

" Nothing," he lied unconvincingly " I um just couldn't find you."

Sara regarded him carefully with a hint of a smile dancing on her lips " I'm sorry I worried you," she whispered, moving her head closer to his so that they were touching. She wanted to kiss him, to reassure him everything was ok, but she knew that was dangerous, they could never stop at just one kiss. So instead she moved her lips to his ear, delighting in the shiver than ran through his body " I'll make it up to you later," she promised.

Grissom's eyes closed on their own, his heart thumping wildly in his chest " Sara," he gasped in a whisper " we shouldn't do this here."

" Do what Griss?" she whispered, pressing her cheek to his as her eyes fell down to the map on the table. If she just turned her head slightly she would be close enough to touch his lips with hers, just one little kiss.

" I uh," he looked down at the map, anything to stop the soaring desire flooding to his eyes and body " drag marks?"

Sara was totally taken aback for a second, her eyes drifting to where his were now focused. She knew that he was trying to distract his body from her closeness, and if she was honest she knew she had to comply. This was dangerous; they could get caught at any moment.

Moving away slightly, she almost whimpered with the loss of his body next to hers but held it inside until she could control her breathing " Yeah," she told him as normally as possible " drag marks."

Grissom's head snapped up to gaze adoringly into her eyes " You are amazing," he whispered low enough just for her to hear him. He knew he should be able to control this, and he had been managing fine up until a few weeks ago. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her.

" I want you," she whispered back, her voice heavy with desire. She needed him more than she could ever dare to admit and he was driving her crazy.

For his part, Grissom stood bolt upright " We should investigate."

" Investigate?" she asked, slightly confused.

" Yes," he told her, pulling on her arm to guide her out of the room " We should go back to the crime scene and investigate."

" Oh," she nodded, at last understanding " yes we should, I could have missed something."

His eyes met hers with heated desire as they made their way towards the exit. They had barely made it out of the door when they were stopped in their tracks.

" Hey," Warrick called from behind them " where are you two headed?"

" We're going to check something out, if anyone asks for us tell them we'll be back in an hour."

Sara's eyes flew to Grissom's, her mouth opening before she had a chance to think " Or two," she corrected, " this investigation could take a while."

" Uh yeah," Grissom nodded numbly, his voice quivering slightly " we need to do a thorough investigation."

" Ok," Warrick nodded dubiously, unsure of what to make of this situation, " well have fun."

" Oh we will," she mumbled quickly as she turned around to pull him with her towards the darkness outside.

They managed to make it into their car before Sara's hand leapt out to squeeze his thigh, sending fire coursing through his body.

" Sara," he warned in a groan, his eyes darting to her hand that had started to edge a little higher.

She knew this was wrong, this whole sneaking away thing, but she ached for his touch, feeling cheated from a night of passion that never came to be. Her eyes ground into his letting him see the want and desire she held for him bursting through her brown depths, but she knew, no matter how much Griss may want to be with her right now, he never broke the rules.

" Sorry," she sighed, whimpering with the loss of contact as she slowly pulled her hand from his thigh, " You didn't come back last night and well, I.."

" I couldn't get away," he told her, his voice shaking with pent up desire. This woman had an effect over him that made his senses sway and all logical thoughts to evaporate into nothingness. His eyes caught hers and held as he slid his hand down to hold onto hers, placing it back on his thigh, truthful words tumbling from his mouth with a groan, " I need you so badly it's almost painful."

For a second they stared at each other, neither daring to move for fear of breaking this moment. Sara could feel her heart beating rapidly. The fire in his eyes soared into her depths, working his smoldering gaze into her soul already melting her heart as the heat burned inside her body, igniting every nerve causing her eyes to flutter closed with pure emotion.

 " I'm sorry I did this to you," she gasped, as his fingers began stroking her hand causing tremors to run through her body. Catching her breath, she opened her eyes before she spoke again, " but I need you, and this isn't going to just die away until shift is over, I can't wait that long."

" Don't apologize," he whispered hoarsely, his hand leaving hers briefly to start the car " let's get out of here,"

" I'm with you all the way," she moaned, returning her hand to the warmth of his thigh, burning him with lustful passion.

BANG. The door to Sara's apartment flew open as Grissom pressed her up against the door, tumbling them through it in a passionate tangle of bodies.

Sara's hands were on his cloths, pulling his shirt from his trousers to rip open his buttons, exposing his chest. She groaned as Grissom's mouth attacked her neck, grinding her up against the wall, pressing her so tight she couldn't breath. Sara welcomed the sensations, her mouth desperate for his as she yanked his head up roughly to find his eyes before crushing his mouth to hers, taking him into sweet torturous desire as her hands came up to clasp possessively in his hair.

He groaned into her mouth as their tongues dueled in a frenzied battle of lust, both needing freeing from their almost painful build up of arousal.

His hands began to roam deliciously over her body; freeing her of the shirt she wore until they were skin on skin, hot lustful burning fueling their need to be together.

Sara's hands fumbled blindly, their lips still locked in an earth-shattering kiss, her hands pushing the shirt off his shoulders before moving between their hot bodies to pop open the button of his jeans

His mouth left hers with a gasp as he felt her hand move lower, his muttered words of passion only encouraging her further.

Closing his eyes in total submission, he helped to guide her hands, pushing his cloths away from his body only to return to his task of removing hers, his lips caressing where his touch had.

" Griss," she groaned heavily, leaning her head back against the wall as he lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, holding him a willing prisoner as she welcomed him into her body, splintering his soul into a thousand tiny pieces.

Muttered groans and whimpered words followed as they moved as one, taking each other to the brink of heaven before slowly being released to fall slowly back down to earth.

Grissom leaned into her body as she cried out his name in release, holding onto her until her shaking began to subside. His heart ached with love for her. Never in his life had a woman drove him to this extreme passionate haze he seemed to be permanently in. Floating back into awareness, he heard her say his name with such love he almost gasped with the intensity of his feelings. Holding her close to him, he delighted in the sweet sensations of her warm naked body leaning into his, slick and sated.

" Griss," she whispered into his neck, her lips caressing him as she began kissing the soft flesh until her heart began to return to some kind of normality. She loved him totally and completely, even more so now that he had shown her that her needs matched his, and no matter how wrong this situation had become, he loved her enough to break the rules, that in itself was worth more than any words he could say to her.

" I know," he told her softly, as he brought her head up to his so he could see her eyes. They locked together, a thousand different ways to say I love you passed between them unspoken, willingly letting themselves be lost deeper into the wake of passion that had just passed between them.

Lifting her carefully, he released her from his hold so she could unwrap her legs from around him to return her feet to the floor.

Neither could seem to draw away from each other, their bodies still reacting to each other even now, needing physical contact.

His hand came up to trail his fingers across her face, loving ever inch of her with his touch before his lips followed where his fingers burned to finally catch her lips again in one of the most loving kisses either had ever experienced.

Sara fell into his kiss with total abandonment, willingly letting him control her senses, as he loved her, showing her with his touch that she was his.

A few minutes later they finally untangled themselves from each other, both reluctant to let go and lose precious contact.

" How do you feel?" he asked softly, his lips trailing gentle kisses down her cheek.

" Do you really have to ask?" she grinned, moving her arms to loop around his neck as she languishly stretched her body into his. They pressed together again, lingering in their intimate embrace.

" Honey we really have to get back to work," he sighed, his mouth groaning into her neck, willing himself to draw away from her warm arms, but he was finding it increasingly difficult.

" Just a little longer," she smiled as she brought her fingers to comb sensuously through his hair " I want to stay with you."

" You are with me," he chuckled as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. The second he saw her he was lost once more in the depth of love in her eyes, filling his heart with so many emotions he didn't think he would ever comprehend how he had become so lucky to have her in his life.

" I love you so much Sara," he found his voice speaking, his mind closing off to the beautiful sensations she caused throughout his heart and body.

The smile that graced her face almost shattered his heart, opening him up to every emotion the human body was capable of accepting, and he was accepting. Accepting her love with open arms and an open heart.

" You know," she told him softly, placing a tiny kiss on his forehead " I'll never get tired of hearing you telling me that."

" I'll tell you every second of every day if it means I can keep you with me forever," he told her, his eyes pouring out so many emotions right now he thought he would explode from the sensations.

" You already tell me," she told him, her voice softening as her lips trailed across his cheek to stop a breath away from his mouth " your eyes tell me every time you look at me. I left Frisco to be with you Griss," her lips kissed his with a delicate touch before moving away again to gaze into his eyes " I would do it all over again just to have forever with you."

Her words embraced his heart, warming him in a way that only she ever could.

" I'm glad," he whispered against her lips as she caught him again, sealing forever in their kiss. 

Half an hour later they managed to leave Sara's apartment. She smiled over at him as he opened the car door for her to climb in, her eyes lingering over his for a few seconds longer than she should.

" You know," he told her, his voice a graveled whisper " you keep looking at me like that and we'll never get back to the lab."

 Her eyes snapped to his, a burning fire inside her gaze, "Mmm," she grinned seductively " now that's a thought." Unable to control herself, she reached out to touch him, her fingers dancing over his warm skin.

Grissom's heart burst into passion once again as she leant over to stroke his fingers, her eyes dancing with mischief.

" Uh Sara," he groaned, pulling his hand away from her grasp " you're gonna kill me."

Her face broke into a huge smile as she watched him walk over to the drivers side of the car, waiting for him to climb in and buckle his seatbelt before she moved across her seat to touch his face with her fingers, drawing his attention to her with a gasp " Poor baby," she whispered, before placing a soft kiss on his lips igniting the burning passion inside his body for the hundredth time that day.

Grissom thought he was going to melt with her touch. This was becoming almost impossible to control; he just couldn't seem to keep his hands off of her.

" Sara," he told her, his eyes darting to hers before they ran appreciatively down her body " we have to stop touching when we're supposed to be at work."

" Oh and why's that?" she grinned as she seductively ran her fingers over his bare arm, delighted with the tremor she had caused over his body.

" We touch and I want you," he told her honestly, his eyes closing with the sensations she administered throughout his body.

" I know, and I try to behave, I really do, but I see you and I want you," she told him, her body burning with a passionate flame that refused to be extinguished. Drawing her hand away from his arm, she sat back in her seat, a smile dancing on her lips " I'll behave."

His eyes snapped open to find hers on his body, mentally undressing him with roaming eyes.

" Sara," he warned with a groan " please?"

Snatching her eyes away, she turned towards the window " Sorry," she grinned " couldn't help myself!"

" I very much doubt that," he smiled as he started the car.

" So where are we going?" she asked him as they pulled away from her apartment.

" Though we'd go and see your drag marks."

" Ah," she nodded " we should really get some sort of evidence to take back to the lab."

" Yes we should," he smiled over at her.

" Ok."

The rest of the drive was made in comfortable silence, both sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. A smile danced on Sara's lips as they pulled into the darkness of the park and the endless possibilities of seducing him here, in a place where they could be totally alone.

" So where did you find these marks?" Grissom asked her as they walked across the grass verge. Her eyes roamed over his face appreciatively as he spoke, the movements of his lips provoking the embedded arousal deep inside her body and she found her hand reaching out to take his, stopping him in mid stride.

He looked at her questioningly until he saw the fire burning in her eyes, igniting his own spark into a burning flame, which he tried desperately to control.

" Griss," she whimpered, biting her bottom lip to control the shaking desire coursing through her body, " I know you said we shouldn't, but I.." her words were lost as he silenced her, his lips capturing hers in a kiss so erotically powerful her legs almost buckled beneath her.

His hands were everywhere, raking over her body with possessive desire as he pushed her backwards, walking her to the cold trunk of a tree, pressing her into it as he leaned into her body, devouring her lips with his own.

Sara was on fire, her whole body tingling with erotic swaying senses as he once again leaned into her body, pressing her intimately into his own. Only an hour ago they had partaken in a carnal tangle of passion and here, now, they needed each other again, so badly that the last hour seemed to melt away into distant passionate memories.

His lips broke away from hers suddenly as he opened his eyes, seeking hers desperately, needing to see her pure emotions laid bare before him. They stared at each other breathlessly, trying to gain some control of their wandering hands, but neither could seem to bare to pull away.

" I need you," she whimpered as she gazed up at him. Her eyes focused on his lips, those beautiful lips that could tear her away from reality in a mater of seconds just by their touch. Lips that were becoming increasingly intoxicating, addicting her to his kisses like a drug.

" You have me," he told her, his voice becoming strained, tangling in his throat as she once again turned his whole reasoning upside down. He couldn't deny her anything, and that scared him. This woman was able to scatter his mind into sexual overdrive just by her touch alone, controlling his every action, making his logical thoughts melt into nothing but her.

" We shouldn't be doing this," she groaned as his lips descended deliciously on her neck, kissing sensual kisses deep into the base of her throat, scattering the words from her lips as she surrendered to him totally.

Grissom was lost in her, his whole body submitting to hers, as he pressed closer. Sara groaned on a sigh, the hum in her throat vibrating against his lips, fueling his desire and his need to love her.

His lips traveled up her neck, his tongue snaking out to lick the delicate skin. She gasped with his touch, her whole body shaking with pent up desire, disintegrating her patience into pure lust. Moving her hands from his chest, she reached up to grab hold of his hair, bringing his mouth to hers in a frenzied attack, taking him totally as she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Grissom's legs almost buckled with the force of her kiss, igniting his body into a burning furnace as his hands began their own exploration over her body to settle over her breasts.

Sara's whole body was aflame with his touch, his hands squeezing her flesh, causing her to lose what little control she had left.

Tearing her mouth away from his, she gasped for breath, releasing his hair so he could dip closer to her breast, his hot breath through her thin shirt making her pant with pure want.

Her eyes closed as his mouth found her, closing over the cloth to capture her breast, bringing a bursting flame through her body making her grind into him blindly, needing him inside her.

Moving her foot backwards so she could pull him closer, something caught her shoe causing her to stumble slightly. Grissom caught her in his arms, his mouth leaving her body to come up to her eyes, his pupils dark with desire.

" I'm sorry," she told him breathlessly " I tripped on something."

" Yeah," he groaned as he moved into her lips, a whispered breath away from her and pure heaven until she tore her eyes away from his to look down by her feet to move the annoying obstacle that came between her and his body. Unfortunately he was making it extremely difficult for her to concentrate as he once again found her neck, sensually kissing her. 

Sara's eyes closed in contented waves, his kisses drowning her senses, but she pulled away from him briefly, delighted to hear a whimper from his lips.

" Let me just move this," she whispered seductively, one of her hands reaching down to her feet, the other pulling him with her, unable to lose contact for the briefest of moments. Their eyes locked as she reached the ground with her hands, fumbling blindly for whatever it was that had intruding on their kiss. 

Feeling her way around, her hands fumbled on something that she recognized, her eyes at once leaving his to look down for herself. The passion filled haze died away from her eyes as she saw the cause of her stumble.

Grissom's eyes followed, his hands grasping hers to pull her away from the tree, both of their previous entanglement momentarily forgotten as they scanned the scene before them.

" You have to call it in," she told him, briefly leaving his eyes to look over at the tree once again.

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his cell phone, " It's Grissom, we need you and anyone else you can find down at the park. There's another body."

Sara looked up into his eyes again, her fingers threading through his as he turned off his phone " Oh god Griss," she whispered " we almost made out over a dead man."

" I know," he sighed, closing his eyes to pull her into his body, holding her tight, savoring the time they had left together before Brass and his team arrived.

Once they arrived back at the labs to process the evidence, they decided on working apart for a number of reasons, one being that they couldn't be close without touching, the journey back to the lab made that plainly obvious when Sara's hand slid further up his thigh than he expected, his startled gasps almost making him cross a red light. And if this carried on, it wouldn't be too long before everyone saw through their charade and guessed the truth.

Grissom sat in the safety of his office thinking. His body still hummed with unspent passion that seemed to be a permanent fixture in his body of late.

Sara's face seemed imprinted in his mind and he found his eyes closing as he thought of her, her face, her lips and those hands. A small groan escaped his mouth, his thoughts swaying back to the car incident, as erotic images played in his thoughts once again.

How could it be that this woman could have so much power over his actions? They had stumbled across a dead body in the park by complete accident when they were entangled in each other, and he knew that if they hadn't been interrupted by their find they would have surely engaged in carnal passion up against that tree in the open where anyone could have seen them, but the most disturbing thing to him right now was that at the time he didn't care. All he wanted was her. Her body, her soul, her love, and he would have willingly followed her anywhere.

Outside Sara came to a stop in his doorway, leaning against the frame to watch him. He looked so beautiful when he was deep in thought. He didn't even realize that he had this amazing effect on her whenever he was near her. There were no doubts in her mind that he had always been the man she loved, even back in those early days when they had first met. Moving silently into the room, she came to sit on the edge of his desk, gazing down at him with a mixture of love and desire. 

Leaning closer, her hands came up to caress his face, and watched in wonderment as a knowing smile started to form on his lips.

He kept his eyes closed, his heart thudding so loudly it pounded in his ears. He could feel her warm breath on his face, eliciting a wondrous feeling throughout his body. The whole world could end and he couldn't be drawn away from her touch.

Sara leaned in closer to him, pressing a soft kiss on one closed eye and then moved to the other, lingering over his skin for what seemed like an eternity, before trailing her lips down his cheek to find his mouth, kissing him so soft and so gentle he almost felt his heart jump from his chest. She felt his body shaking beneath hers and started to slowly pull away to

sit back on his desk, " Hey," she whispered, bringing him from his blissful thoughts.

His eyes opened slowly, savouring  her soft features. The love that overflowed in his heart for her always caught him by surprise His eyes wandered to hers, dark and warm and so full of love he almost had to catch his breath. She was close enough to touch and it took all of his self-control not to reach out and trace his fingers down her thigh.

" I just came to tell you that David's ready for us, thought you might want to head down together?"

Her voice was like sunshine, warming every part of his body as the growing need to kiss her became almost unbearable.

" Yeah, yeah I do," he told her, his voice strangely quiet as he rose from his chair with dangerous eyes.

" Uh, Griss?" she gasped quickly, her fuzzy brain screaming for her to move as he came towards her, only to be silenced in quiet submission as he descended on her lips, taking her breath from her as he kissed her, openly and in full view for anyone to see.

Sara's hands left her sides to glide up his chest, pulling him to her possessively as they kissed. In the far reaches of her mind she barely acknowledged that this was so wrong and they shouldn't be doing this here, but his kisses were addictive and she just couldn't seem to pull away from him. Her treacherous body only sank into him further, deepening their kiss to plunge her tongue into his mouth, making him groan in response.

Grissom was lost in her, he knew he had to stop this but no matter how much his brain tried to co-operate, his body was unwilling, only to pull her further into him, not caring who saw them right now.

Hands were everywhere, roaming each other's bodies, frantically searching for pent up release so cruelly denied to them earlier that day. Sara was drowning in him, willingly following his arousal to find her own building, taking him into her mouth, tangling with his tongue, causing his whole body to tremble.

 As their kiss became more demanding, somewhere in the back of her mind the thoughts broke through the passionate fog that occupied her body, to pull her away from his lips soundly. 

He whimpered with her loss before opening his eyes to gaze into her flushed face.

" We have to be careful Griss," she whispered, pulling backwards to move off of his desk but still close enough to feel him.

" I know," his eyes closed again, trying to regain some kind of control over his raging desire coursing it's way throughout his body " I'm sorry."

Sara's finger went to his lips, gently stopping his speech as she moved slightly closer to repeat the exact words he had spoken to her mere hours ago " Don't apologize Griss, never be sorry for what we have together."

" After shift," he promised, " you're coming home with me and no one will interrupt us ok?"

" Ok," she grinned ", just you, me and your bed. Sounds wonderful."

" Just my bed?" he laughed softly as she stood up to walk towards his door, his body still craving her touch.

" Nope," she told him with a smile as she waited for him to catch up to her," but you know," she whispered close to his ear " I don't want to wear you out."

Turning on her heel she walked out of his office, a huge beaming smile on her face as she left him to stand in awe, his mouth suddenly dry.

" Come on Griss," she called " David's waiting for us."

Smiling, he regained his composure to join her as she waited for him " Just for the record Sara," he told her in a graveled whisper " you'll never wear me out."

" Oh god," she gasped in mock horror, her eyes dancing with mischief " I've created a monster."

" No," he grinned, pulling on her arm " just awoken it."

Sara watched him as he walked passed her to hold the door open for her, meeting his eyes with hers " Well I plan on going on for some time. Think you can keep up?"

" Oh yeah." He whispered close to her ear, sending a shiver throughout her body.

Later, when shift was almost over, Grissom sat in his office looking over some papers in his hands. He looked up when Sara tapped on his door to stand against the frame.

" Hey," she smiled warmly, her eyes dancing with anticipation as she slowly entered the room to stand beside his desk.

" You're early," he grinned, reaching out a hand to stroke her fingers, delighted with the way her eyes darkened with his touch " I thought we were meeting at my house later?"

" We are," she told him, her body moving enticingly closer to his all on it's own " I just wanted to see you before I leave."

" Well here I am," his voice had lowered to an almost inaudible whisper, drawing her closer to hear him " did you just want to see me?"

" Oh I want to do a whole lot more than just see you," her voice whispered gravelly " but we almost lost ourselves here once today already and well the next time I want to be able to touch you."

" Touch me?" he asked slowly, his eyes meeting hers with darkening desire as his fingers found hers, threading through to hold her hand possessively close to his thigh.

" I want to do this," she whispered leaning closer to his ear, snaking out her tongue to pull in his lobe, eliciting a small groan from somewhere deep inside his throat, before moving her lips lower to kiss his neck " and this," she whispered.

Grissom was losing control fast, his whole body reacting wildly to her touch. " Sara," he groaned, his voice begging her to stop but at the same time inclining his neck to give her better access.

" Shh," she whispered through kisses, devouring his neck with her tongue, lavishing him with her sweet promises of things to come.

" You have to stop," he groaned, trying desperately to stop his hands from wandering to her body, his need to feel her against him becoming more and more demanding.

Pulling away reluctantly, Sara leaned back to gaze into his face, loving the way she could make his eyes close by her administrations on his body " Open you eyes," she whispered, dangerously close to his lips " I want to see you."

Unable to deny her such a simple request, he did as she asked, opening his eyes deliberately slowly, capturing her vision in his depths. The feel of her breath on his face was rendering him defenseless against her closeness, as she invaded his private space, which he willingly welcomed her with an open heart and mind.

Her eyes penetrated into his soul, seeing everything he felt for her mirrored back into his own eyes, causing him to gasp from the intensity of these feelings washing over him.

She leaned enticingly closer to his lips, leaving him a delicate breath away from pure heaven, when she suddenly pulled back to smile into his eyes " Don't make me wait too long for you Griss," she told him in a whisper " I need you."

" You have me," he smiled, his voice cracking.

" I know I do," she sighed " and the fact that I have you and can't touch you is driving me crazy." 

" Oh," he smiled, at last realizing the hidden meanings of her words. He knew how she was feeling because he felt it too, every single second he was away from her it hurt, only to hurt twice as much when she could be stood right next to him, his body all too painfully aware that she was there, enticingly close and he couldn't touch her.

" Tell you what," he said suddenly, standing up to face her " let's forget the meeting later part and go straight to the meeting."

" But I thought you had some things you wanted to finish first," she beamed; delighted that she didn't have to waste a single second of their precious time together any longer.

Grissom stepped one step closer towards her, winding his fingers through hers before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead     " You are more important Sara," he told her in a whisper, as he scattered her heart into a thousand pieces of heaven for the hundredth time that day.

" Come on, let's get out of here," he grinned, pushing her towards the door and into the corridor.

Sara's smile matched his own, blinding him with what could only be described as pure and honest love, warming his heart bringing his whole body to life once more.

" Hey guys," Nick called as he made his way towards the labs exit " what's up?"

" Nothing," Sara said quickly, trying to catch her breath and swallow the thumping in her chest.

" Nothing's up Nick," Grissom smiled when he turned towards the younger man " Sara and I were just discussion our preparations for the seminar on the use of insects in forensic science that we're attending at the weekend."

Sara's eyes snapped to his quickly, her heart beating faster as he took her arm to steer her away from Nick's prying eyes.

" Sounds great," Nick nodded as he looked over towards Sara, trying to fathom this new kind of contentment that he'd felt around her for the last few weeks.

" So we'll see you next shift Nicky," Grissom spoke as they walked towards the outside " Sara and I have a few things we need to sort out for the seminar."

" Yeah, I'm heading home," he nodded, reaching out a hand to squeeze Sara's arm, guiding her eyes towards his for a moment, a huge smile reaching his eyes, " Have fun."

" Always," she beamed, squeezing his retreating hand as he walked over towards his car.

" What was that about?" Grissom whispered to her once Nick climbed into his car " maybe he knows?"

" Griss Nick is my best friend, we tell each other everything. If he knew about us he would have come to me and asked," she smiled and waved her hand as Nicks car drove passed them out of the car park before turning back towards the man she loved

" Do you know how hurt he'll be when he finds out?"

" Honey if you want to tell him then I won't stop you, but I just want to keep you to myself for just a little longer that's all."

Sara's heart once again leapt into her throat, his words igniting her from the inside out, " When we're ready to tell people Griss, we'll do it together, and right now, I'm not ready to have everyone know about us."

A huge smile graced his face as he held out the car door for her to climb in, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her as she did so.

He couldn't seem to function whenever she was around him. She turned his whole existence upside down and all his logic melted away whenever she touched him, or smiled. This woman was more important to him than the air he breathed, and he just hoped she knew it.

Walking around to the driver's side he climbed in to start the car " You ready?"

" To have a night with you?" she beamed " I have never been more ready in my life."

When they arrived at his house, he opened the door to usher her inside, closing the door and locking it behind them.

His whole body was on alert, tingling with anticipation of her beautiful fingers once again working their magic touch over his body. He could feel his pulse thumping wildly in his veins, his whole body very aware of the woman beside him.

Sara's body was screaming, begging for release from the manic thudding pulsating from her breasts through to her groin. She needed him so badly; it took every ounce of willpower to keep her hands by her side.

" Uh, you hungry?" he asked in a voice that sounded uncharacteristically scared. He knew if he didn't find some kind of distraction then he would take her here, on his floor and he'd promised himself that this time he would make love to her, not some quick release for them both.

" Yeah," she nodded, feeling her mouth go suddenly dry as she followed him into his kitchen unable for one second to lose his presence from her side.

" What would you.." he started, turning around to find her unexpectedly behind him, so close he could feel her breath on his face.

" I want you," she whimpered, her hands finally reaching out to touch him through his cloths, spreading arousing flames throughout his body.

His eyes closed as she moved to his shirt, pulling the buttons aside one by one as her lips moved to his chest, kissing her way down his flesh as each button exposed more of his chest.

" Sara," he groaned, as her hands moved lower, pulling the shirt from his jeans to push it from his shoulders to the floor. Coming back upwards she found his eyes with her own, the dark desire she found glazed over his eyes only igniting her own with a passionate desperation so powerful she almost couldn't breath.

Grissom watched the flush beginning to creep it's way up her chest, her gasping breaths only fueling his desire as he stepped into her, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter top, parting her jean clad legs so her could nestle his body between her thighs.

Sara's mind was swimming in arousal, her whole body very aware of his closeness as she moved her arms to encircle his neck, pulling him towards her to sink into his body, meeting his mouth with her own in a desperate demanding kiss.

His tongue snaked out capturing hers to drag it into his mouth as his fingers danced deliciously on her thighs, making circling movements as he gradually moved higher.

She pushed herself further into him, silently begging his hands to take over her body and release the painful throb that had started to pulsate through her groin.

Sensing her restlessness, he moved higher, finding her center through her jeans, delighted with her deep groan as she threw her head back, chanting his name over and over.

Encouraged, he dragged his mouth down her throat, placing open-mouthed kisses along his path until he reached the material of her shirt. Dipping lower, he found her breast, lavishing her softness lovingly through the thin shirt she still wore, causing her to moan incoherently with the sensations he was causing throughout her body.

The need for him was becoming too great for her to control anymore as his hands continued their blissful assault on her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably in passionate desire as she laid back on the counter, surrendering to him.

His lips left her breast briefly as one hand left her center to unfasten the button on her jeans, the final barrier between her and his body, easing the material away to drop the offending material by his feet.

Sara's own hands were working on the buttons on her shirt, needing to be free of the restricting clothing that kept his lips from her flesh, pulling it away from her body to throw it on the floor, followed by her bra to lay naked before him.

Grissom was having a hard time controlling his breathing. Here she was, in his house encouraging him with her gasps, wanting him to make love to her and for the first time in his life he felt perfect.

Slowly she sat up on her elbows, grinning over at his dark eyes, inviting him to take her, offering him total commitment. Sitting up further, she eased herself down off the counter to wrap her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth crashing down to hers.

Grissom's body was in overdrive as he picked her up, hoisting her legs to wrap around his waist as he carried her into his bedroom, kissing her hard and deep, needing her so badly.

The door flew open with a bang as he moved them towards the bed, dipping lower so her could lay her into the softness as she pulled him down with her, pulling his mouth into a deep drugging kiss.

He ground into her, making her groan in seductive whimpers, enticing him deeper as her hands frantically pushed his jeans and boxers away from his hips, pushing them down his thighs with her feet until the final barriers between them had disappeared.

They melted into each other, frantically needing release from the painful arousal denied from them only hours before.

She welcomed him into her body whispering his name as he took her over the edge of desire, washing away the painful desire to replace it with his loving essence, burying himself deeply inside her as he chanted her name, whimpering it one last time as she pulled him in, taking him with her as she cried out his name, her whole body shaking as he followed a few seconds later.

They held each other until their ragged breathing became more controlled, and their shaking began to subside.

Grissom leaned up on his elbows so he could look down into her eyes, which were warm and glowing as she smiled. One of her fingers reached out to trace his lips, loving every line with a simple touch.

" I love you," he whispered, his lips covering hers before she could answer, taking her words into his mouth as he felt her hands run over his back, setting him ablaze once again.

Her fingers ran down his back, tracing her nails over his flesh causing him to shudder above her, leaving her mouth with a groan.

" You know," she whispered breathlessly as he loomed over her " I can't wait to see what you have in store for me at our seminar." Before he could answer, she caught a foot under his leg, flipping them over so he was on his back, enjoying the shock in his eyes.

" My turn now," she whispered seductively as her head sank lower, kissing her way down his body, making every nerve in his body tingle with anticipation until he felt her lips encase his flesh, pulling him into her mouth. As she took him with her towards his heavenly release, he gasped as he came, whimpering her name in total submission as he gave into her fully, letting her take him to higher realms.

As he sank back down to earth again, he pulled her up to lay her head on his chest, encasing her in his arms as he kissed her hair.

" I love you too," she whispered against him, her voice hazy with sleep as she snuggled into his warmth. He watched her for a while as she slept. His eyes traced her face with wonderment until his body craved the blissfulness of sleep, pulling him deeper and deeper until he surrendered to the darkness, his final thoughts of the woman in his arms and their new life together……………

END


End file.
